Ser o no ser ¿Snape?
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus, ha perdido la memoria y Hermione Granger, deberá ayudarle en el difícil proceso de recuperación. Mientras, algunos le harán creer ciertas cosas, otros solo se divertirán con su estado. ¿Qué hará la joven Gryffindor para solucionarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Otro traspaso de Potterfics. No mucho que decir en lo que concierne al fic en sí. Saludos

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence excepto ideas. El resto, pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

La enfermera Promfey, miraba con estupefacción lo que sucedía en la enfermería. Albus Dumbledore suspiraba y trataba de hacerle entender al hombre, que estaba sentado en una camilla. ¿Quién? Severus Snape, ¿Por qué? Pérdida de la memoria. ¿Temporal? Pues ninguno lo sabía con certeza. Minerva lo intentaba, pero tampoco tenía éxito. ¡Ni sabía, quién demonios era él!

- Severus Snape- repitió, como tonto. Albus inspiró y asintió lentamente. Minerva ladeó la cabeza y le miró con preocupación. También intentaba ayudarle, pero era pérdida de tiempo.

- Sí, Severus- le dijo el director- Eres el jefe, de la casa Slytherin y diriges estudiantes.

- Jefe, dirigir estudiantes. ¿Estudiantes? ¿De qué cosa?

- De magia. Tú, eres un mago y ellos, estudian para ser magos talentosos y buenos en su sociedad.

- ¿Magia? ¿Talentosos? Lo siento, no lo comprendo...

- Sí, eres profesor de Hogwarts- mencionó el anciano director con un suspiro suave. ¿Hogwarts? ¿Qué diablos era Hogwarts?

- Esto es Hogwarts.

Afuera, los estudiantes que escuchaban aquello, no podían creerlo. Con una sonrisa, Ron miraba a sus amigos y los gemelos a ellos, con sus orejas extensibles. ¡Ya no recordaba nada!

- El profesor Snape, no recuerda ni quién es él.

- Eso es extraño- decía Hermione, mirando hacia la puerta con una expresión dubitativa- ¿Por qué será?

- ¿Y qué importa? ¡No recuerda nada! ¡Imagínate todo lo que podríamos hacer, si no recuerda!

Hermione miró a Ron de mala gana y pensó en el asunto. ¡Cuanta materia no se perdería! Y además, ¡Pobre profesor Snape, que no podía recordar absolutamente nada! Volvió a mirarlos y negó con la cabeza.

- En primer lugar, no deberíamos estar aquí. En segundo, no sabes lo agobiante que debe ser, no poder ni entender quién eres.

- Pues a mí, no me parece tan agobiante- decía la nerviosa voz de Neville- así al menos, no recordará que soy malo en pociones y no me reprobará.

- Claro que te reprobará- dijeron los gemelos.

Dumbledore no podía entenderlo. ¿Qué podía haberle traído, ese estado a Snape? Mirándolo bien, pudo haber sido un golpe o una herida. Sin embargo, se le notaba tan sano. Bueno, por encima. Poppy intentaba hacer algo, pero Severus solo quería levantarse. Ella lo sentaba de golpe en la camilla. Si deambulaba por los pasillos, sin recuerdos, cualquier cosa que le dijeran podría afectarlo. Mirándolo desde lejos, parecía que Severus no tenía remedio.

Hermione meditaba el asunto. Bueno, estaban allí por un encuentro fortuito y habían escuchado lo que sucedía. ¿Qué iba a suscitarse después de eso? Mientras meditaba, parecía que Ron hacía una fiesta en su interior. No cabía en sí mismo. Neville e incluso Harry, sonreían ante la idea de un Snape confuso.

- ¿Y qué haremos Albus?

- Bueno, no podemos permitirle que camine por los pasillos. Pero, no podemos tenerlo encerrado.

- Entonces...- mediataba Minerva.

- Busquemos un tutor que le oriente.

- Eso... ¿Quién?- preguntó la enfermera con cierta curiosidad- Trabajo en la enfermería por mucho tiempo y no puedo...

- No tú- le dijo el anciano director.

Minerva miraba el rostro del hombre, fruncido en concentración. ¿A quién podría elegir, que cumpliera con esa tarea? Bueno, por descarte debía ser una persona que estuviese disponible, para orientarle en todo a lo que su identidad se refiriese. ¿Qué podía estar pensando, el director de Hogwarts? Mientras meditaba, ella le miraba expectante. Muy pronto, todo tuvo razón y una luz.

- Tráeme a Granger, Minerva.

- ¿A Hermione?

- Sí, de inmediato.

Los chicos estaban por irse, cuando Minerva apareció en el pasillo. Se imaginaban una regañina, pero sólo llamaba a Hermione. Con una sonrisa suave, ella caminaba hacia su jefa de casa. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho, que la hubiese requerido allí? Esperaba ella, que no tuviese que ver con calificaciones. O que Snape, hubiese recordado algún examen reprobado que ella, hubiese cursado.

- Hola- dijo ella. ¿Qué más decía?

- Hermione, has venido en el mejor momento- dijo el director y ella, asintió mordiéndose el labio- Verás, necesitamos saber si podrías ayudarnos un poco.

- ¿Ayudarles?

- Sí. Resulta, que el profesor Snape perdió la memoria. Necesitamos a alguien, que le oriente acerca de lo que es el mundo y sus adyacencias.

- ¿Yo? ¿ Y cómo haré semejante cosa?

- Puedes orientarle. Decirle qué es y qué debe hacer a continuación. Supongo, que se recuperará muy pronto.

- ¡Pero señor, yo no sabría cómo...!

Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió a Snape. Estaba sentado y observaba a Hermione con una mirada calculadora. Como si la hubiese visto antes, pero a la vez no lo recordase. Ambos, se miraron y ella sonrió con nerviosismo.

- Severus, ella es Hermione Granger. Una de tus estudiantes. Es de la casa Gryffindor. La casa, que lidera Minerva McGonagall.

- ¿Y bien?

- Ella va a ayudarte mientras te recuperas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione caminaba con mucha calma, junto a un cofundido Severus Snape. Con un suspiro, ella le indicaba cada una de las distintas cosas, que vería en aquel lugar. Severus, trataba de entenderle. Castillos, criaturas voladoras, magia y pelotas que volaban sin ningún tipo de restricción a la gravedad. No entendía nada. ¡Absolutamente nada!

Ladeó la cabeza y observó a Hermione, que le abría la puerta a su despacho. Con mucha preocupación, Severus, entró en el mismo. ¿Allí era donde dormía? Se sentía como en una especie de prisión o algo por el estilo. Suspirando, intentó entender lo que Hermione le indicaba. Era el profesor de pociones, pero lo más gracioso era que no sabía usar ninguna.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y se preguntó, si debía dejarlo solo. También comenzó a preguntarse, ¿Qué sucedería si le requerían? ¿Si Voldemort le requería? No sabría qué pensar.

- Allá está el baño- le dijo ella- allá su cama...

- ¿Y tengo que quedarme aquí?- preguntó, confundido- ¡Es increíble, el frío que hace! Hermione asintió en silencio y miró hacia la chimenea. Con una expresión amable, ella señaló a la chimenea y el fuego emergió de la misma.

- ¿Realmente, debo quedarme?- dijo- ¿Por qué colecciono, todos esos animalejos en frascos babosos?

- Bueno, es como si usted fuera- ¿Un taxidermista? No, demasiado- un... ¡le encanta estudiar la naturaleza, para ayudarle a crecer!- dijo, sin tener idea de lo que estaba expresando. Severus asintió en silencio. Eso, no sonaba tan malo.

Hermione pensaba lo que Severus, estaba comentando. No se quedaría allí ¿o sí? Con un suspiro, pensó, quizá, que podría hacer un arreglo. Bueno, su idea era un poco idiota, pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

- Si no quiere quedarse solo, puedo quedarme con usted.

- ¿Puede hacer eso?

- Bien, no estoy segura... Realmente, no importa- dijo, con una mano en su cuello- Nadie tiene por qué saber ¿No?

- No le veo la razón, a no ser que tenga que saberse. ¿Tiene qué?

- No...

- Bueno, entonces acomódese usted primero para dormir. Así, dudo que haya inconvenientes.

Hermione asintió en silencio y miró la cama. Muy bien, le había pedido a un profesor que durmiera con ella. En casos especiales, eso se consideraría estúpido y grave. Pero bueno, el profesor Snape, la necesitaba. Si no tenía memoria, no le haría daño ni, recordaría semejante momento. ¿O sí? ¿Podría regresarle la memoria, mientras dormían? Esperaba que eso, no sucediera.

Se acostó en aquella cama y nunca, pensó que lo lograría. Con una mirada rápida, notó las costumbres del profesor. Todo limpio y ordenado. Se sentía tan extraña y tonta al mismo tiempo. Se cubrió hasta el cuello de sábanas. ¿Por qué le gustaban las pijamas rosas? Se odiaba por eso. El profesor, la miró con una sonrisa genuina. Bien, eso le daría unas cuantas pesadillas.

- Gracias, por quedarte a mi lado- dijo y Hermione, se sorprendió ante lo bien que sonaban en él, las amabilidades.

- No tiene que agradecérmelo, profesor Snape.

- ¿Realmente soy profesor?- preguntó, dejándose caer en la cama- ¿Cómo llegué a ser profesor? ¿Y este horrendo tatuaje?

- Muchas preguntas y...- dijo ella con un bostezo- mucho sueño. Si me disculpa, me dormiré ahora.

- Entonces descansa... ¿Cómo te llamabas?

- Granger...

- Qué extraño nombre...

- En realidad, es mi apellido.

- No, dime tu nombre.

- Pero, usted nunca me llama por mi nombre...

- Dímelo..

- Hermione. Hermione Granger.

- Entonces, buenas noches Hermione.


	3. A medias: EDITANDO

Se quedó dormido, tan pronto se recostó. Hermione también. Estaban exhaustos, cansados del agetreo. Mientras dormían, Hermione estaba segura de haber sentido algo, cerca de ella. Algo que parecía ser un brazo. No le dio mucha importancia y continuó durmiendo. Por supuesto, tenía mucho que hacer al día siguiente. Como darle una visita guiada a su confundido profesor de pociones. Esa mañana, iba a ser muy dura para ambos. Y el amanecer, no se haría esperar tampoco.

No lo hizo. Pronto el sol golpeaba contra sus rostros, de una forma incómoda. Se llevó ella, las manos a la cara e intentó taparse con las sábanas. Mientras se movía, recordó que tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Inspirando, miró a un lado y sintió un extraño peso sobre su costado. Con una especie de gemido nervioso, miró a Snape. Tenía un brazo alrededor de ella y estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo. Lo tomó con mucho cuidado y trató de apartarlo.

El movimiento, perturbó el sueño del hombre, que despertó confundido. Ella sonrió levemente, cuando sostenía su brazo. Entendió el gesto y con mucho cuidado, retiró su brazo de su cuerpo. Hermione estaba sonrojada, sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder. Severus se sentó en la cama, frotándose el rostro con las manos.

- Buenos días- le dijo y eso seguía sonando extraño. Severus Snape, amable. Podía acostumbrarse a algo como eso. Al menos no la estaba llamando angre sucia o algo similar. Sonrió para sus adentros. Al menos podía sentirse en paz, aunque estaba durmiendo en la cama junto a un profesor. Bien, eso no era algo de lo que se debía sentir orgullosa. Pero estaba bien, al menos no habían insultos de por medio. Que Severus Snape no recordara quién era, ya no sonaba tan mal.

Aunque estaba siendo egoista en cierto sentido.

- Buenos días, Hermione. ¿Estás bien? Estás sonrojada.

Bien, acababa de tutearla. Extraño, pero no iba a morirse por eso. Suspiró y asintió con mucha lentitud. Se sentía extraño, hablar con tanta naturalidad, con un profesor como Snape. ¿Cómo sería realmente, si no perdiese la memoria y se comportara de esa forma? No, Snape no era de esa forma. Severus Snape era malicioso, un hombre cruel y con intenciones de hacer sufrir hasta a una pared, si pudiera hablarle. Por supuesto que sin memoria, las cosas eran diferentes. Estaba sin definir, sin saber quién era.

- Sí...Estoy bien. Es solo que... Tengo algo de calor- mintió, apartándose de la cama. Snape la contempló, mientras ella iba de aquí para allá. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Tengo que ir a clases y...

- ¿Me dejarás aquí? Apenas puedo recordar donde estoy, sin perderme. No, ni siquiera puedo recordar dónde estoy. Necesito que me expliques. Que me guíes.

- Pero, profesor Snape. Tngo que asistir a mis clases y usted también. Usted tiene clases que impartir. ¿Realmente, no recuerda nada de lo que hace?

- No, en absoluto.

Hermione inspiró y meditó. ¿Qué podía hacer si él, no recordaba nada? Supuso que tenía que explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con mucha suavidad, se sentó en la cama y él, la miró con fijeza. Estaba sorprendido, asombrado, con todo eso que estaba a su alrededor. ¿Cómo esperaba ella que pudiera entenderlo todo? No iba a lograrlo, sin una explicación previa.

- Bueno, podríamos hacer una excepción. Quizá, si le pedimos al director, un permiso.

- El director...¿Él es...?

- Albus Dumbledore. Quien dirige la escuela. La subdirectora es la profesora Minerva McGonagall. La jefa de la casa Gryffindor. La casa a la que pertenezco.

- Entiendo...- dijo Snape, pensativo- entonces, como jefe de la casa Slytherin...¿Qué obligaciones tengo?

- Pues vigilar que las normas se cumplan, velar por sus estudiantes. Que ellos, no se entrometan con otras casas. organizar los entrenamientos de Quiddicth. Dictaminar castigos, como profesor que es. A toda casa, puede aplicarle castigo. Sin embargo, debe hablar con el correspondiente jefe.


End file.
